Nintendo Power V41
Nintendo Power V41 is the October 1992 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Super Mario Kart on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. NES ''Adventure Island III'' The first NES game featured in the magazine is Adventure Island 3. It is a 6-page article that includes information on items, weapons and enemies and also provides maps for Stages 1 and 2 with previews of Stages 3–8. ''Power Blade 2'' The next featured game is Power Blade 2. The 6-page article contains details on the different suits required for each level and also has maps for Stages 1–4. ''Spider-Man'' Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six is the next NES game featured. The article gives maps for Stages 1–3 and has a preview of Stages 4–6. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past comic This is part 10 of a 12 part comic featuring The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Chapter Ten: To Turtle Rock...And Zelda! After discovering the map of the Dark World, Link heads to Turtle Rock in hopes of finding Princess Zelda. Game Boy ''Bionic Commando'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Bionic Commando. It gives brief descriptions on weapons and tools, has a Satellite Map, and provides maps for many of the levels. ''Tom & Jerry'' The next article reviews Tom & Jerry. It has maps for Levels 1-4 and includes information on collecting items. ''Double Dragon 3'' The next Game Boy article reviews Double Dragon 3: The Arcade Game. It lists the characters' moves and has maps for Missions 1-5. Super Mario Adventures comic This is part 10 of a 12 part comic featuring Mario and Luigi. Episode 10 Mario and Luigi manage to trick the Boos so they can make their escape. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Super Castlevania IV (SNES), The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES), The Battle of Olympus (NES), and Kirby's Dream Land (GB). Super NES ''Super Play Action Football'' The first featured Super NES game is Super Play Action Football. The article gives information on the different modes and a few strategies. ''The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare'' The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare is the next game featured. The article provides maps for many of the levels. ''Super Mario Kart'' The next SNES game is the cover story, Super Mario Kart. The 9-page article provides information on the characters, items, format of the game, and a few tips. It also has maps for each of the tracks. ''Out of This World'' The next featured game is Out of This World. This is a 6-page article that provides maps for Stages 1–6 and gives details about different areas within those Stages. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one puts Nester in a Prince of Persia setting. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *NES: **''Adventure Island 3, ''Overlord, Power Blade 2 *Game Boy: **''Bionic Commando, ''Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball, Tom & Jerry, Track & Field *Super NES: **''Axelay, ''The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare, Out of This World, Super Mario Kart Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project *# Battletoads *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 4 *Super NES *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# F-Zero *# Final Fantasy II *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Dr. Mario *# Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly *# Battletoads Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball and The Incredible Crash Dummies. Category:1992 Nintendo Power volumes